Jealous
by Kyuni Kyun
Summary: last chap Update! maaf update lama
1. Chapter 1

Kyun balik lagi!

Udah lama nihh gak updet crita baru (gak ada ide sih),

skarang akhirnya updet jugakkkk

Gomen yahh kalo aneh… ("=.=)

Enjoy Reading!

**Naruto punya Kakek Mashashi #buakk**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Rate: T**

**JEALOUS**

-Di Konoha High School (KHS)-

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tentu seluruh anak bergegas segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing tetapi berbeda dengan 2 orang satu ini kita bilang saja Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka sedang merencanakan kencan? Ohh mungkin bagi Naruto itu hanya acara pergi biasa aja, seperti dia pergi dengan teman-temannya. Naruto tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai kencan karena baginya kencan itu dilakukan dengan pacar.

Memang sih, Sasuke pernah nembak Naruto tetapi dengan kolotnya #buakk Naruto menganggap itu hanya main-main belaka.

"Teme, makan di luar yuk~!" Pinta Naruto dengan _pupy eyes_-nya

"….." Sasuke hanya diam

"Ayolah, kau kan pernah janji akan mengajakku makan~," rengek Naruto

"Aku hanya pernah berjanji mengajakmu KENCAN, dasar baka dobe." Sasuke dingin

"Huh, dasar teme pelit! Gak ah kalo gitu." Naruto sambil membelakangi calon suaminya #plakk maksud saya Sasuke dan menggembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang gak tega ngeliat uke tersayangnya itu akhirnya menyetujui acara pergi itu hanya acara pergi biasa.

"Paman Ichiraku! Ramen seperti biasa ya!" Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"OK."

"Hei dobe, kenapa harus di tempat ramen? Kau tau kan aku tidak suka ramen." Sasuke sedikit protes.

"Tapi aku suka ramen." Naruto gak peduli

"Lalu, kenapa aku yang harus bayar?" Sasuke 'agak' marah

"Aku kan gak punya uang teme." Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke gak tega melihat muka ukenya manyun kayak bebek itu hanya bilang.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah dobe." Sasuke mulai pasrah

"Beneran? Yey!" Naruto kegirangan

"Ini pesanannya." Paman Ichiraku sambil menaruh mangkok berukuran jumbo di depan muka Naruto.

"Wahhh, selamat makaannn!" Naruto lalu makan dengan lahapnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng.

"Oi dobe, aku ini banyak yang suka loh." Kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naruto

"Ihh nahih hanget, hang hapa hok hilang ha hahu?" Kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh

"Habiskan dulu makananmu dobe." Sasuke

"hiha hiha (iya iya)," kata Naruto sambil menghabiskan ramennya yang tinggal 1/15 mangkok itu.

"Sekarang ulangi perkataanmu tadi." Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memaksa

"Ihh narsis banget, mang napa kok bilang sama aku? Puas?" Kata Naruto mengulangi ucapannya tadi.

"Hnn, emang kamu gak mau jadi pacarku?" Sasuke santai

*BLUSH*, "ehh u..ud- udah sore aku ada acara bye!" Naruto salah tingkah sambil meninggalkan Sasuke di kedai ramen.

"Hah dobe cepat lah jawab." Inner Sasuke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ke Esokan Harinya ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Naruto menghampiri teman-temannya dan seakan-akan kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi, dimana Sasuke menembak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Yah dasar Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan orang.

"Oi Shika, Kiba, Garaa mau ke kantin gak?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri mereka

"Gak ahh." Jawab mereka kompak

"Yahh, sendiri deh." Naruto lemas

"Mau aku temenin?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Ehh e..eng-enggak usah, entar ngerepotin." Naruto sambil mencoba mendahului ke kantin, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga Naruto terhenti.

"Nggak papa kok." Sasuke, akhirnya mereka ke kantin berdua dan duduk di meja kantin menunggu pesanan Naruto datang. Setelah Naruto selesai makan,

"Dobe, ini untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi dan _please_ jawab. Loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Sasuke berharap

"E… aku mau ke kelas," Naruto mengalihkan perhatian, Sasuke mencegah kepergian Naruto dengan memegang tangan Naruto (lagi).

"Lepasin teme, aku mau ke kelas!" Teriak Naruto lalu menghentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan keras, setelah tangannya terlepas Naruto langsung lari ke kelas. Semua murid yang melihat adegan tadi hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Ini aku anggap sebagai 'tidak' Naruto." Inner Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menuju kelas dengan lemas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sas, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya perempuan berambut pink (a.k.a Sakura) dengan malu-malu

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Sasuke dingin

"Te-terimakasih!" Kata Sakura senang, lalu Sakura memeluk tangan Sasuke dengan mesranya, melihat kejadian itu. Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke malah jengkel sendiri.

"Dasar teme, katanya suka padaku tapi kenapa malah gandeng cewek lain!" Naruto dengan nada berbisik-bisik. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh dari sekolah, Sasuke melihat keadaan dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

"Pulang sendiri sana." Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin

"Ta-tapi tadi?" Sakura terbata-bata

"Tadi beda dengan sekarang, cepat pulang sana." Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengusir

"Iya," kata Sakura lemas, dan akhirnya Sakura berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang dobe?" Inner Sasuke dengan senyum (licik) menghiasi mukanya.

"SASUKE BODOH, JELEK, O'ON, ANEH! KOK MALAH gandeng cewek lain sih." Kata Naruto setelah sampai di rumahnya.

"Hancur hatiku~ mengenang dikau~, menjadi keeping-keping sete-," Deidara nyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara jelek dan cemprengnya #duarr (dibom)

"STOP! Berisik tau!" Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada kakaknya itu

"Oi oi kok marah un? Biasanya juga langsung ikut nyanyi?" Deidara heran

"HUWAAA!" Tangis Naruto di pelukan oni-channya itu

"Ada apa sih? Cup cup, bilang dong sama kakakmu nan ganteng ini." Kata Deidara dengan narsisnya (sebetulnya saya mau muntah saat nulis ini#duaar *dibom lagi*)

"Hiks hiks Sa..sa-sas," Naruto terbata-bata

"Sasuke ngapa?" Kata Deidara gak sabaran

"Gandeng cewek lainnn!" Naruto sambil melanjutkan tangisannya dipelukan kakaknya

"Udah-udah, kamu sih gak jawab 'pertanyaan'nya." Deidara menenangkan plus menyalahkan Naruto.

"Habis si teme yang oon, masak nembaknya ditempat umum kan jadi…" Kata Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ehem malu ni yee," goda Deidara

"Uda ah aku mau ke kamar," Naruto dengan rona merah masih dipipinya

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keadaan KHS sudah sangat ramai walaupun ini masih jam 5 pagi#buakk maksud saya jam 6 pagi. Semua orang sibuk dengan kepentingannya sendiri ada yang ngerjain pee r di sekolah (author banget #jangan tiru!), gossip (author banget juga #berbahaya), dan ada juga yang membaca buku pelajaran (WARNING bukan sifat author nie!). Dan di saat rebut-ributnya itu muncullah seseorang berambut nanas yang menambah keributan…. EITSS ada apa ini Naruto hanya diam dan duduk di kelas dengan cemberut?

"Nar, loe gak papa?" Tanya Garaa cemas

"…." Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

'Hah, kayak gitu apanya yang gak papa,' inner Garaa, sambil Garaa pergi dari hadapan Naruto, mungkin Naruto butuh sendirian piker Garaa. Jam pelajaran pertamapun sudah selesai dan Naruto masih diam. Tanpa berlama-lama Naruto langsung keluar untuk istirahat di kantin tanpa mengajak teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Hei Sas, kau apakan Naruto hem?" Tanya Garaa sambil menghampiri kursi Sasuke

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, menyentuhnyapun tidak." Sasuke tanpa berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya.

'Memang ada apa dengan Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan rencanaku yang kemarin berhasil?' Inner Sasuke, sambil Sasuke tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Garaa yang melihat Sasuke menyeringai hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T B C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HUWAA slese' ni chap 1-nya #senyum bahagia

Mungkin Next Chapter dikit ceritanya soalnya sudah kebanyakan disini hehehhe

OKE RIPIEW YAH


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Updet!

Wah kyun seneng deh ada yang review, makasih ya!

Ok saatnya Kyun lanjutin!# smangat 45

**Naruto jelas punya Dek Mashashi# buakk**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**JEALOUS**

"Huamm," kata Naruto yang pertama kali keluar saat cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dan mengenai matanya, lalu Naruto terduduk di kasur _orange_ miliknya yang berukuran kecil itu. Tapi Naruto sungguh kaget bukan main saat melihat jam dinding tepet di depannya.

"HUWAA, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku!" Teriak Naruto kencang dan segera Naruto mandi, ganti baju, dan turun untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" Kata Deidara sambil kucek-kucek mata

"Lho! Kakak nggak sekolah apa?" Tanya Naruto cengok

"Liatlah kalender Naruto!" Ujar Minato marah, karena tidurnya terganggu, "Kau tahu Naruto, ayahmu itu habis lembur sampai jam 4 pagi." Kata Kushina menjelaskan

"Maaf Otousan, emang hari ini hari apa?" Kata Naruto masih belum sadar juga,

"Minggu Dobe, dasar baka Dobe." Tiba-tiba sang empunya suara keluar menuju tempat Naruto.

"Te-Teme! Kenapa kau ada di rumahku! Mau maling ya?" Kata Naruto menuduh sembarangan.

BUAK, Kushina menjitak sang anak yang terlampau bodoh itu

"Dia mau membetulkan keran dapur yang kemarin kau hancurkan! Jangan tuduh sembarangan. Maaf ya Sasuke atas perkataan Naruto." Ujar Kushina sambil membungkukan badannya, tapi karena Naruto tidak membungkukkan badannya, langsung saja Kushina menundukkan kepala Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Cepat minta maaf," kata Kushina berbisik

"Ta-tapi bu.." pinta Naruto sambil memberontak ingin menegapkan tubuhnya kembali

"Tapi apa NARUTO!" Kata Kushina dengan _background_ hitam mengelilinginya, Naruto yang saat itu paling dekat dengan Kushina hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya sendiri

"Ma-maaf, aku menuduhmu sembarangan," kata Naruto terbata-bata karena tak tega kata 'maaf' keluar dari mulutnya untuk Sasuke (tapi akhirnya juga bilang ^_^),

"Iya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Sasuke –sok- sopan

"Ah iya, terimakasih ya telah membetulkan kerannya, dan sampaikan salamku ke ayah dan ibumu." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah, dan mengantarkan Sasuke ke depan.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Permisi kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan rumah Naruto, setelah Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi Kushina menutup pintu depan.

"Kenapa sih Kaasan memanggil Sasuke kesini? Kenapa tidak suruh Otousan saja?" Protes Naruto.

"Otousan habis lembur." Jawab Kushina tanpa melihat Naruto dan pergi ke dapur

"Deidara?"

"Anak yang hanya memikirkan rambutnya itu tidak mungkin bisa membetulkan keran."

"Aku?"

"KAMU SAJA SAMPAI JAM 8 BELUM BANGUN! Kau mau rumah kita banjir hanya karena keran yang kau rusakkan hah?" Bentak Kushina yang sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Jam demi jam berlalu, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk di sofa mengganti channel TV terus menerus 'bosan' pikirnya, 'kenapa tidak ada serial anime yang seru seperti anime na-(dibekep).' (A: oi ini bukan ajang promosi tau! Naruto: iya iya dasar pelit.). Karena Naruto takut mati bosan di rumah akhirnya Naruto mengajak kakaknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan

"Dei-ni, mau jalan-jalan nggak?" Kata Naruto di depan pintu kamar Deidara

"Maaf ya, aku udah ada rencana dengan temanku!" Jawab Deidara

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas dan dengan lemah dia menuju kamar serba _orange_nya itu, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya dan mencoba untuk tidur dalam keheningan sampai-sampai suara jam dindingnya yang berdetik serasa suara gong yang besar.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

"AKHH MEMBOSANKAN, lebih baik aku keluar sendiri saja deh." Kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya dengan berganti baju dan memakai sepatu yang serba _orange_.

"Kaasan, Otousan aku pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Naruto

"Mau kemana?" Tanya ibu Naruto

"Jalan-jalan, dah!" Kata Naruto sambil keluar rumah dan menuju pusat perbelanjaan hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Saat Naruto melewati kafe dan tanpa sengaja dia menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura sedang makan bareng dan berhadap-hadapan. Dan saat itu pula hati Naruto sakit, bahkan sangat sakit melihat sang pangeran berduaan dengan orang lain, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat itu tapi apa daya Naruto sudah menitihkan air matanya, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu akhirnya Naruto berlari membabi buta sambil menghapus air matanya dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tapi karena Sasuke merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sasuke melihat sekilas Naruto sesaat sebelum berlari.

Berniat mengejar Naruto, Sasuke langsung member Sakura setumpuk uang untuk membayar makanan yang mereka berdua pesan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ini uangnya." Ujar Sasuke terburu-buru lalu keluar dari kafe dan mengejar Naruto

"Tapi kenapa?" Ujar Sakura terlambat karena dengan cepatnya Sasuke melesat keluar kafe.

Naruto yang dari tadi lari tanpa tentu arah dengan tidak sengaja menebrak seseorang yang berada didepannya hingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Maaf!" Kata Naruto masih terduduk tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki yang ditabrak Naruto

"Em…" Kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Eh, kau menangis?" Tanya lelaki tadi

"Ah, tidak tadi aku kelilipan." Kata Naruto yang tentu saja berbohomg

"Kalau begitu, biar kubantu." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Terimakasih," Balas Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan orang itu

"Akhh," rintih Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Biar kubantu berjalan." Kata lelaki itu sambil merangkul Naruto dan lelaki itu menaruh tangan Naruto ke pundaknya. Dan pada saat itu Sasuke berhasil menyusul Naruto tapi apa yang ia lihat, 'Naruto berangkulan dengan orang lain?' Pikirnya. Karena Sasuke sudah kecewa dengan Naruto, akhirnya dia pulang kembali ke rumah dengan kecewa.

"Di mana rumahmu?" Tanya lelaki itu

"Jauh…." Kata Naruto mencoba berjalan

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Naruto dengan lemas, karena masih mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke makan ber-2 dengan orang lain. Setelah Naruto dan laki-laki itu duduk di sebuah kafe pelayan menghampiri mereka ber-2.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil membawa _note_

"Aku coklat panas, dan kau?"

"Sama saja."

"Jadi cokelat panas 2, tunggu beberapa menit ya." Kata pelayan itu sambil melangkah pergi.

"Oh iya, namaku Sai." Kata laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sai itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Naruto," jawab Naruto sambil berjabat tangan. Lalu akhirnya Said an Naruto makin akrab dan saling bertanya tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Sai bercerita kepada Naruto bahwa dia barupindah ke daerah ini, dan umur Sai sama dengan Naruto. Setelah lama berbincang-bincang langitpun berubah warna menjadi _orange_, bertanda mereka harus cepat-cepat pulang.

"Mau ku antar sampai rumah?" Tawar Sai

"Tidak usah, aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kaki kanannya,

"Ya sudah, bye! Semoga bisa ketemu lagi!" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"Dah!" Balas Naruto dengan senyum khasnya, dan akhirnya mereka pulang dengan berlainan arah.

'Manis juga.' Inner Sai

'Hah, untung ada Sai kalau tidak aku tidak tau seberapa murungnya aku nanti.' Inner Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ke esokan harinya ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seperti biasa KHS sudah penuh dengan orang dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri, sekarang sikap Sasuke sangat dingin dengan Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Hawa di kelas XI-B itu pun menurun sampai suhu di ruangan tersebut -18º Celcius, jadi seluruh anak murid XI-B memakai jas hujan# buak maksud saya jas mantel atau jaket? Terserah yang penting bisa menghangatkan badan. Sang guru pun masuk kelas menggunakan jaket tebal

"Anak-anak brr sebelum pelajaran dimulai brr ada murid pindahan yang datang dari USA brr, silakan masuk." Kata Iruma sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya berusaha menghangatkan diri. Akhirnya murd baru itu masuk, karena SasuNaru ini lagi gak _mood_ jadi mereka tidak memperhatikan.

"Nama saya Sai, umur 16, saya dari USA. Mohon bantuannya." Kata anak baru itu yang ternyata Sai, Naruto yang tadi termenung setelah mendengar kata 'Sai' langsung Naruto melihat kedepan.

"Sai! Ayo duduk sini!" Kata Naruto dengan gembira

"Iya," Jawab Sai dengan tersenyum

'Cowok yang kemarin!' Inner Sasuke

Dan alhasil Sai duduk sebelah kanan Naruto dan Sasuke duduk sebelah kiri Naruto, dan sejak itu suasana kelas makin mendingin membuat seluruh murid membeku kecuali mereka bertiga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End#buakk Te Be Ce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HUWAAA akhirnya chapter 2 selese' #tepuk tangan ndiri

Wah saya gak pande buat cinta yang segi-segian nih, soalnya saya gak bisa matematika (apa hubungannya?) Ok lah Kyun akan berusaha!

Sebelum itu KYUN MINTA RIPIEW OK!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf minna kalo fictnya kurang panjang m(_ _)m

Oke Kyun panjangin satu kata ya!#buaak

Iya deh, Kyun coba memanjangkan fict! (^.^)9

**Desclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**JEALOUS**

Hawa dingin antara Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai makin bertambah saat Sai terus berada di samping Naruto, mulai dari jam pelajaran, jam istirahat, sampai jam pulangpun Sai tetep ngotot berada di samping Naruto.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Sai kepada Naruto

"Nggak usah, lagian rumahku dan rumahmu kan beda arah." Jawab Naruto

"Sasuke! Mau pulang bareng?" Panggil Sakura yang kebetulan ada didekat Naruto

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menghampiri Sakura

"Eh Naruto, aku duluan ya!" Sapa Sakura sambil menggandeng Sasuke, karena Naruto sudah panas melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan Sakura akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto bilang kepada Sai, "apa tawaranmu tadi bisa diulang?" Dengan mengeraskan suaranya agar Sasuke mendengar.

"Tentu," kata Sai lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto sambil berlari keluar mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kami duluan ya!" Kata Sai sambil menghadap kebelakang lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumah Naruto..

"Apa-apaan sih, sok mesra depan orang!" Kata Sasuke dengan perempatan di kepalanya

"Hah, bukannya kau yang mau bikin Naruto cemburu? Kenapa kau yang cemburu sekarang?" Jawab Sakura mengomentari Sasuke.

"Cih diam kau, sekarang apa selanjutnya? Sudah ada pengganggu!" Kata Sasuke kepada Sakura sambil berjalan mengikuti jalan.

"Lihat saja besok!" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, ada apa ya? Kok Sakura kayak gitu? Pengen tahu? Yuk kita flashback!

**-FLASHBACK: MODE ON-**

Setelah Sasuke pulang dari rumah Naruto, Sasuke hanya senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya.

"Hah, dasar Dobe." Gumam Sasuke sambil memikirkan Dobe-nya itu (co cwet ^^)

**Ada sms! Buka dong!**, terdengar suara HP Sasuke berbunyi, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil HP-nya yang berwarna biru tua itu dan memencet tombol buka.

From: Sakura

To: Sasuke

Sasuke ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan, ku tunggu di kafe depan 'Konoha Square' jam 13.00.

Setelah membacanya, Sasuke langsung melihat jam yang ada di kamarnya, 'masih jam 12.00, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap.' Inner Sasuke. Langsung saja Sasuke mengganti kausnya dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans _hitam, setelah berganti baju Sasuke mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya sambil berkaca di air comberan#buakk maksud saya di kaca, 'siapa sih yang gak suka aku? Dengan wajah seganteng ini?'#gubrak, narsis nih orang. Setelah selesai bernarsis-narsis ria Sasuke langsung memakai sepatu birunya dan melangkah menuju kafe yang di sebutkan Sakura.

Setelah sampai di kafe yang di sebutkan Sakura, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kafe itu

**KLING,** terdengar suara bel yang ada di pintu kafe itu dan langsung saja Sasuke memedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kafe itu dan akhirnya Sasuke melihat orang yang di carinya, langsung saja Sasuke duduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, langsung saja to the point." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk

"Baik, Mr. Sibuk." Ejek Sakura

"Hn," kata Sasuke malas

"Aku tahu kau suka Naruto, dan aku juga tahu kau sudah menembaknya 3 kali dan tidak diberi jawaban 3 kali juga!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar kata Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah jadi fujoshi beberapa minggu yang lalu." Kata Sakura lagi

"Dan?" Tanya Sasuke singkat

"Aku mau membantumu, agar kau tahu perasaan Naruto, bagaimana?." Tawar Sakura

"Terserah kau," jawab Sasuke yang aslinya ingin berkata 'OKE'

"Ku anggap itu sebagai 'iya', lalu apa rencana yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura

"Membuatnya cemburu?" Jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya apa rencana itu bagus.

"Lalu apa hasilnya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Lumayan," Jawab Sasuke singkat, dan akhirnya mereka berbincan-bincang bagaimana cara membuat Naruto cemburu dan karena Sasuke jenius, dia merasakan ada yang memerhatikannya, langsung saja Sasuke melihat keluar kafe dan terpampang disitu Naruto yang sedang menangis lalu berlari dengan cepat Sasuke memberi Sakura uang dan mengejar Naruto dan terjadilah kejadian seperti di chapter sebelumnya.

-**FLASHBACK: MODE OFF-**

Sudah tau sekarang? Oke kita lihat Naruto yuk!

"Ma-makasih ya Sai." Kata Naruto terbata-bata

"Sama-sama," jawab Sai dengan senyumannya

"Aku masuk dulu ya!" Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke rumah

'Akhirnya, aku tahu rumah anak itu.' Inner Sai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ke Esokan Harinya ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entah kenapa atau wangsit dari mana Naruto bangun pagi dengan mudahnya tanpa dibantu oleh suara 'merdu' ibunya, saat Naruto sudah mandi dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam dia pergi turun untuk sarapan.

"Wow, ada apa ini? Kok tumben sekali jam segini sudah siap." Ujar Kushina sambil melihat jam.

"Kali-kali kemaren ada kejadian bagus Kaasan," jawab Deidara dengan rambut masih acak-acakan.

"Kejadian bagus apa?" Tanya Kushina heran

"Ahh, gak ada kok Kaasan. Jadi minggu lalu aniki juga ada 'kejadian bagus' dong! Soalnya aniki juga bangun pagi." Balas Naruto –sok- _innocent _

"Kalian tuh ada apa sih, ada kejadian apa?" Tanya Kushina makin heran

"Aniki minggu lalu ja-," Kata Naruto lalu di bekep sama Deidara

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Kaasan, makan yuk udah laper nih!" Jawab Deidara dengan keringat dingin dan berdo'a agar Kushina tak curiga.

"Hah, ya sudahlah ini sarapannya." Ujar Kushina dengan pasrah dan meletakkan dua piring berisikan nasi goreng.

"Wah, sepertinya lezat! Selamat makan, ayo Naruto juga makan," kata Deidara dengan senyum manis penuh 'arti'nya

'GLEK'

"Ba-baik," Jawab Naruto ketakutan, dan saat makanpun seluruh badan Naruto mendingin.

"Yak, sudah selesai! Terimakasih atas makanannya. Naruto mau berangkat bareng?" Tanya Deidara yang sangat tumben sekali mengajak Naruto berangkat bersama (walaupun satu sekolah =.=").

"Ah, tidak usah," Jawab Naruto dengan keringat dingin, "entar ngerepotin." Lanjut Naruto.

"Wah, Deidara mau nganterin Naruto? Sana ikut." Suruh Kushina kepada Naruto

"Ta-tapi Kaasan~," Rengek Naruto

"Sudah sana, mumpung naik mobil." Kata Kushina

"Ba-baik," Naruto dengan terbata-bata

-BLETAK-

"Ittai~~," Kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak anikinya

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada ibu!" Marah Deidara kepada adiknya sambil menyetir

"TAPI BENARKAN MINGGU LALU KAU JADIAN DENGAN ITACHI!" Teriak Naruto kencang.

-BLETAK-

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Kata Deidara sehabis menjitak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi lam-," Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat suasana dimobil mulai dipenuhi aura hitam Deidara.

"Ma-maaf," kata Naruto pelan

"Maaf! Kau harus menebusnya dengan menceritakan kejadian 'menarik' kemarin! Apa kau ditembak Sasuke lagi?" Tanya Deidara penasaran

"TIDAKK!" Bantah Naruto

"Lalu?" Deidara

"Tidak sepesial," kata Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telunjuknya, "hanya kemarin ada murid baru yang kemarin lusa kuceritakan padamu." Lanjut Naruto malu-malu.

"Wahh, jangan-jangan jodoh." Jawab Deidara santai

"Aniki~~, kau tahu kan aku hanya mencintai siapa." Kata Naruto

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Deidara dengan mata masih fokus di jalanan

"Dan, jangan beritahu hal ini kepada siapapun!" Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Kau juga." Ujar Deidara sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Naruto, setelah mengendarai mobil selama 10 menit mereka telah sampai di KHS.

"Turun sana." Suruh Deidara kepada Naruto

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah akan turun, dan jangan bilang ke siapapun soal tadi." Kata Naruto

"Iya, tutup pintunya." Suruh Deidara, lalu Naruto menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"OI OI!" Sapa Naruto

"Wow, _what happened_? Pagi sekali kau datang Naruto." Ujar Kiba dengan –sok- berbahasa inggris.

"Ada apa denganmu juga Kib, habis belajar bersama dengan," kata Naruto sambil melirik ke Shikamaru.

"_What do you think?"_ Kata Kiba dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya yang aneh

"Hentikan itu Kib, kau membuatku tertawa." Kata Naruto mencoba tidak tertawa sambil meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. Tentu disana sudah ada seorang 'pangeran' yang sedang membaca buku dan seperti hari kemarin tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hei Garaa, nanti mau ke kantin bareng?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Garaa

"Maaf, sudah ada janji dengan," kata Garaa sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke Neji

"Oh, oke gak masalah." Kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya, melihat sekeliling Naruto hanya merasa 'aneh' yah karena di kelas itu semua duduk berpasangan dengan pacarnya sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang bermusuhan dengan Sasuke lalu Sai belum datang.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Hemb," Jawab Naruto dengan ketus

"Bisa…," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "bertemu di belakang sekolah nanti?" Lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, tentu Naruto tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbaikan dengan Sasuke.

"Ok," Jawab Naruto ketus (lagi)

Dan saat acara itu terbentuk muncullah Sai yang langsung duduk di samping Naruto,

"Hai Naruto," sapa Sai

"Hai," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi semua murid KHS mulai belajar di kelass masing-masing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jam Istirahat I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sudah katakan padanya?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke di samping sekolah

"Hn," jawab Sasuke

"Ingat, kau tenang dan bilang ingin berbaikan dengannya ok?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil bermalas-malasan

"Lihat, Naruto sudah datang! Cepat sana," Suruh Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke

"Iya, singkirkan tanganmu," jawab Sasuke dingin lalu tidak berlama-lama lagi Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke

"Hai, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto berharap Sasuke minta maaf

"Emm.." Sasuke gugup, "bagaimana kalau kita baikan? Aku tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini." Lanjut Sasuke, oh sungguh permohonan Naruto terkabul dalam hatinya Naruto seperti akan terbang.

"Benarkah," kata Naruto dengan senang, "tentu ayo kita baikan! Kita akan jadi teman lagi kan?" Lanjut Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Tentu..," jawab Sasuke, "teman…" Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara pelan dan sedikit kecewa.

"Oke, aku ke kelas ya!" Kata Naruto sambil menuju kelas dengan riang

"Bagaimana, lancar?" Kata Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah Naruto pergi

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Sasuke

"Tentu lancar!" Jawab Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Tentu lancar." Ejek Sasuke dengan meniru gaya Sakura dan nada yang dicemprengkan

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang baga-," kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju tempat Sasuke, tapi apa yang dilihatnya dia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura 'berciuman'? Entah tanpa sadar air mata Naruto menetes langsung Naruto lari tanpa arah menjauhi Sasuke dan sayang Sasuke ataupun Sakura tidak melihat Naruto.

"Aw," Naruto menabrak seseorang

"Hei Nar!" Sapa Sai, "kau menangis? Kenapa kita selalu bertemu saat kau menangis?"

"Ah, aku tidak menangis." Jawab Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya tidak mau berhenti juga.

"Ikut aku, aku tahu tempat yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Kata Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto menerima uluran tangan Said an Naruto sudah pasrah akan dibawa kemana saja.

"Ini dia," ujar Sai saat sampai ditempat tujuan, saat itu juga Naruto melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Halaman pembuangan sampah KHS?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan aneh

"Ini baru pintu masuknya, ayo lewati semak-semak itu!" Jawab Sai sambil menunjuk dan membawa Naruto ke semak-semak dan yang ditemui Naruto saat itu adalah sedikit lahan berumput hijau dengan pemandangan seluruh kota konoha.

"Waw," Naruto tertegun, "bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Aku hanya mencari objek lukisanku dan tada! Aku menemukannya." Jawab Sai sambil tiduran di rumput hijau.

"Lukisan? Kau suka melukis?" Tanya Naruto sambil bergabung di sebelah Sai.

"Lebih tepatnya, hobiku adalah melukis." Jawab Sai sambil melihat langit

"Wow, boleh kulihat lukisanmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bersemangat

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar," Kata Sai sambil menuju salah satu balik pohon.

"Kau menaruhnya dibalik pohon?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Malas saja kalau harus membawanya pulang, ini." Ujar Sai sambil menyerahkan banyak kanvas.

"Wow keren," kata Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Terimakasih, dan kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau tadi menangis?" Tanya Sai sambil memerhatikan Naruto

"Yah, hanya patah hati. Seseorang yang aku cintai menyukai orang lain.." Naruto berhenti sebentar, "tapi sekarang aku bertekat untuk melupakannya!" Jawab Naruto sedikir ragu.

"Kalau begitu," kata Sai sambil berdiri, "Bagaimana kalau kau denganku?" Kata Sai lagi sambil memojokkan Naruto ke pohon terdekat.

"Ta-tapi," Naruto terbata-bata

"Aku menyukaimu semenjak kiata pertama kali bertemu." Kata Sai sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas kepala Naruto, sekarang gerakan Naruto terkunci antara pohon dan Sai. Sai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dia langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto bingung dengan situasi ini, dia ingin melupakan Sasuke tapi apa ini yang harus diperbuatnya? Akhirnya Naruto mulai pasrah dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan perasaan takut, dan melihat Naruto yang seperti itu Sai,

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, kutunggu sampai kau siap." Kata Sai sambil keluar dari tempat rahasianya itu, sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku di tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian bel massuk berbunyi, Naruto mulai menyadarkan dirinya dan berlari menuju kelas. Setelah Naruto sampai di kelas tentu Naruto telah disambut oleh 2 orang yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya, dan gurupun mulai mengajar.

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke di tengah pelajaran

"….." Naruto

"Dobe!" Panggil Sasuke (lagi) sedikit agak keras

"Huh," Naruto sambil memalingkan muka

'Gimana sih ni anak! Katanya dah baikan.' Inner Sasuke sambil pusing-pusing sendiri

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel pulang sudah berdenting, Naruto buru-buru berkemas dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sai ataupun Sasuke. Dan Saat sampai di gerbang,

"Dobe! Tunggu!" Panggil Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Naruto

"Lepasin Teme!" Bentak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke

"Kau kenapa sih! Bukannya kita baikkan?" Protes Sasuke sambil menahan Naruto

"Baikkan? Setelah kau melakukan-," perkataan Naruto terhenti, "aku mau pulang!" Kata Naruto lagi sambil berontak.

"Oke, kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ketempat sepi sedangkan Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Setelah sampai Sasuke langsung menghimpit Naruto dengan tembok dan dirinya.

"Apasih masalahmu?" Kata Sasuke

"Kumohon, aku ingin melupakanmu! Melupakanmu!" Jawab Naruto sambil menangis

"Lupakan aku, kenapa? Kau suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memerhatikan Naruto

"Aku ingin melupakanmu hiks hiks," kata Naruto, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto, mata saphire bertemu onyx, Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Naruto ingin berontak, tapi apa daya hatinya berbeda dengan otaknya Naruto pasrah tanpa memberontak menerima ciuman Sasuke yang manis itu. 2 menit mereka berciuman Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Naruto.

"Coba lupakan aku, kalau kau bisa." Kata Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan berjalan pulang. Naruto terduduk lemas saat Sasuke pergi.

'Kenapa saat ku ingin melupakanmu kau malah memberikan ciuman manis?' Inner Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimana gimana gimana?

Anehkah? Pasti itu!* guling-guling

Dan ada satu adegan yang terinspirasi dari Playfull Kiss, maap klo agak njiplak, maap T^T

Sudah panjang kah? Saia mati-matian membuatnya, sampai-sampai memeras otak saya

Jadi readers harus RIPIEWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Penjelasan chap sbelumnya:Sasuke itu hanya SEPERTI mencium Sakura, tapi karena biasanya adegan seperti itu kelilipan jadi mau kasih beda, tapi malah gak dong T_T, yah tak apa.

Maap ya minna kalau updetnya lama

Karena Kyun lagi gak enak badan, tapi Kyun akan berjuang tetep bikin fict ini!

OK, Last Chapter!

**Desclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**JEALOUS**

Naruto masih terbayang-bayang tentang kejadian di sekolahnya itu, dimana Naruto dicium oleh dua orang! Yah, walaupun yang satunya hampir. 'Tetapi kenapa Sasuke menciumku? Bukannya Sasuke suka pada Sakura?' Inner Naruto yang sekarang berada di kamarnya.

"Ahh, membingungkan!," kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "lebih baik aku tidur saja, lagian udah jam 10 malam." Kata Naruto lagi lalu beranjak tidur, di dalam mimpipun Naruto membayangkan seluruh kejadian di sekolah berulang-ulang, sampai-sampai tidur Narutopun tak tenang. Saat kejadian itu berulang semakin cepat, tidur Naruto semakin tidak tenang dan saat mimpi itu sudah mencapai kecepatan tinggi Narutopun terbangun.

"Hah!" Naruto terlonjak

"Sampai mimpipun kejadiannya sampai terbawa, aku harus bicarakan ini dengan seseorang." Kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur dan melihat jam dindingnya.

"Jam 2 pagi? Tidak mungkin aku menelepon Garaa atau Kiba," kata Naruto sambil memutar otaknya lagi.

"Aniki!" Seru Naruto pelan(?), lalu Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju kamar Deidara,

Tok Tok Tok

"Aniki~," panggil Naruto

"Heh Naruto~, tidur sana." Suruh Deidara sambil menguap

"Aniki, aku mau curhat nih." Kata Naruto dengan malu-malu

"Besok saja." Jawab Deidara sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi Naruto menahan pintunya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur kalau tidak cerita." Jelas Naruto

"Hah~, baiklah," kata Deidara sambil membuka pintu kamarnya kembali, lalu Naruto masuk ke kamar dan duduk di pinggir kasur Deidara dan Deidara menutup pintu dan duduk di samping Naruto. Lalu Naruto menceritakan kejadiannya mulai dari Sasuke mengajak minta maaf sampai Sasuke menciumnya.

"HAH! DALAM SEHA-," kata Deidara sambil dibekep Naruto.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut anikinya

"Jadi dalam sehari kau dicium oleh dua orang yang berbeda!" Kata Deidara dengan semangat 45-nya.

"Yang satu nyaris!" Bantah Naruto

"Iya iya," jawab Deidara

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus pilih siapa? Sai baik dan tidak pemaksa beda sekali dengan teme!" Ujar Naruto sambil geram sendiri.

"Tapi kau suka 'teme' itu kan!" Goda Deidara

"Apaan sih! Aniki~ aku butuh saran bukan candaanmu!" Kata Naruto dengan muka memerah.

"Aku hanya punya 2 kata, ikuti kata hatimu," jawab Deidara sambil memegang dadanya

"Itu tiga kata!" Naruto sambil sweatdrop sendiri

"Hah terserah, sekarang pergi sana!" Kata Deidara sambil mendorong adiknya itu keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

'Semoga kau menemukan _true love_mu.' Inner Deidara dibalik pintu dan akhirnya kembali ke kasurnya untuk tidur.

"Huh!" Dengus Naruto diluar kamar Deidara, dan akhirnya Naruto menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"DEIDARA, NARUTO! SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU BERMALAS-MALASAN HAH! INI BAPAKNYA JUGA MASIH TIDUR AJA!" Teriak Kushina untuk membangunkan 3 orang lelaki yang ada dirumah, walaupun kamar mereka bertiga diatas dan Kushina memanggil mereka dari bawah tapi kerasnya suara teriakan Kushina seperti langsung dari dekat kuping. Dan tentu yang dipanggil langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Kaasan, Otousan kami berangkat dulu ya." Pamit Naruto dan Deidara, dan jawaban dari kedua orangtuannya itu hanya senyum manis penuh makna. Setelah Naruto sampai di KHS (tentu Deidara sudah nyampe dari tadi pake mobil sih) langsung saja Naruto menuju kelasnya dan seperti biasannya sudah ada 2 cowok yang menunggunya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kata andalannya

"Besok kan minggu, gimana kalau kita jalan?" Ajak Sakura

"Boleh, lagian aku tidak ada kegiatan besok." Jawab Sasuke

"Tapi tidak asik kalau cuman berdua," kata Sakura dengan pose berfikir, "bagaimana kalau Sai dan Naruto ikut!" Kata Sakura sambil melihat Naruto dan Sai.

"Kalau aku tidak masalah," jawab Sai

"Naruto? Ayolah!" Pinta Sakura

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto

"OK, jadi kita kumpul di taman jam 10 pagi ya!" Kata Sakura sambil menuju ke bangkunya.

Dan tepat saat Sakura duduk dibangkunya kembali, bel masukpun berbunyi keras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sai dan Naruto sudah pulang duluan sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Hei mereka masih ada di kelas!

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajak Sai!" Protes Sasuke

"Sudah, lihat saja tanggal mainnya. Aku pulang ya!" Kata Sakura sambil keluar kelas.

"Hah, terserah dia sajalah." Kata Sasuke mulai pasrah

Setelah Naruto sampai di depan rumah, Naruto membuka pintu depan rumahnya

"Aku pulang,' sapanya

"Naruto, makanannya ada di meja. Tapi ganti baju dulu sebelum makan." Kata Kushina

"Iya Kaasan." Jawab Naruto, lalu ganti baju dan makan. Setelah acara makan selesai akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kamar dan berbaring di atas kasur.

'Besok pergi dengan Sai, Sakura dan..' Inner Naruto, 'Sasuke.'

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan baju," kata Naruto sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, "kenapa aku seperti mau kencan saja ya?" Kata Naruto sambil memilah bajunya.

"Tidak-tidak," kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini hanya acara pergi biasa." Teguh Naruto.

"Naruto kau sed-," kata Deidara masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Aniki! Ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk!" Naruto

"Hei, kenapa bajumu berceceran?," Tanya Deidara, "Mau kencan ya?" Tebak Deidara

"Ah apa! Ti-tidak," ujar Naruto dengan terbata-bata

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Deidara lagi, tahu kalau adiknya berbohong, "coba ku tebak, Sasuke atau Sai?" Tebak Deidara tepat, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertunduk malu dengan muka panas dan memerah.

"Sini biar Aniki bantu." Kata Deidara mencoba membantu, dan akhirnya mereka saling memilah-milah baju tapi karena Deidara jahil, Deidara member gaun ibunya yang kesasar di lemari Naruto, dan reaksi Naruto hanya marah-marah. Setelah berjam-jam mereka memilah baju akhirnya mereka menemukan sepasang baju yang cocok.

"Hah, capek sekali," keluh Naruto

"Inilah pengorbanan untuk kekasih Naruto." Ceramah Deidara

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak kencan!" Bantah Naruto

"Terserah, aku mau makan malam dulu," kata Deidara sambil keluar kamar Naruto

"Aniki tunggu, aku ikut!" Kata Naruto sambil menyusul Deidara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ke Esokan Harinya ^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mana sih, katanya jam 10! Sekarang sudah jam 10.30 nih!" Kata Sasuke frustasi

"Ohayo, maaf terlambat. Lho Sakura dan Sai mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan

"Katanya mereka berdua tidak bisa datang." Jawab Sasuke

"Jadi acaranya tidak jadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menatap Sasuke

"Kau bilang apa? Aku menunggumu selama setengah jam dan setelah kau sampai dengan seenaknya kau membatalkannya?" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Habis, kitakan cuma berdua," kata Naruto dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Sudah ayo," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Tu-tunggu," ujar Naruto

"Yes, rencananya berhasil!" Kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya di balik semak-semak

"Sebaiknya, memang harus ku lepaskan." Kata Sai sedikit kecewa

"Sekarang ayo kita ikuti!" Kata Sakura dengan senang

"Maaf, pesawatku tiba satu jam lagi." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan tentu senyum palsu

"Ma.. mak-maksudmu?" Ujar Sakura kaget

"Iya, hari ini hari terakhirku di Jepang. Aku masuk sekolah kalian hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto." Jawab Sai

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke dan Naruto?," Tanya Sakura

"Tidak usah," jawab Sai dengan senyumnya, "bukankah mereka sedang bersenang-senang?" Lanjut Sai

"Ta-tapi,…" kata Sakura sambil tertunduk

"Sudah ya, kalau tidak berangkat sekarang aku bisa terlambat." Kata Sai sambil menghentikan taksi, sebetulnya kenapa Sai bisa jadi dalam rencana Sakura? Pengen tahu, ayo kita flashback!

-**Flashback: ON-**

"Coba lupakan aku, kalau kau bisa." Kata Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan berjalan pulang. Naruto terduduk lemas saat Sasuke pergi.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto terlihat pasrah saat dicium Sasuke? Beda saat denganku." Kata Sai syok dan kecewa berat.

"Sabarlah, pasti ada yang lebih baik untukmu nanti." Sakura menenangkan Sai

"Nanti..," kata Sai sambil meresapi kata itu, "kapankah itu?" Tanya Sai

"Saat dimana kau tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Sakura

"Akan kutunggu hari itu," ujar Sai sambil mengendap-endap dengan Sakura keluar dari persembunyian mereka untuk melihat SasuNaru lalu pulang.

-**Flashback: OFF-**

"Tu-tunggu Teme, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Mall," jawab Sasuke singkat

"Hei lihat itu Teme!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat benda bagus di mall

"Dobe, kelakuanmu itu seperti anak kecil." Komentar Sasuke

"Huh, biarin!" Kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat barang di mall

"Wah ada _game center_! Main yuk Teme!" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke

"Wah ada _game battle,_ Teme mau lawan aku?" Tantang Naruto

"Seperti anak kecil saja," jawab Sasuke

"Kau takut Teme, walaupun kau unggul di pelajaran aku unggul di bidang ini!" Kata Naruto PD

"Hah, baiklah!" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di depan mesin game

-Sasuke vs Naruto-

"Hah…," Naruto cengok, "ini curang! Ayo sekali lagi!" Pinta Naruto

"Dobe! Kita sudah bertanding sepuluh kali! Dan aku mengalahkanmu 10 kali juga, terimalah kekalahanmu itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai merendahkan

"Hah ya sudah, aku mau main yang lain saja!" Kata Naruto kesal dan mencari permainan lain, saat lagi asik asiknya melihat permainan Naruto melihat ada anak perempuan kecil sedang bermain ambil boneka (apa ya namanya?) dan tidak berhasil sampai koinnya habis. Lalu anak itupun menangis.

"Sini, biar kakak ambilkan." Kata Naruto sambil menghibur anak itu

"Ta-tapi koinku sudah habis hiks hiks," kata anak itu sambil menangis

"Pakai koin kakak saja, kakak masih punya sepuluh kok!" Kata Naruto tersenyum manis sampai-sampai cowok-cowok yang ada di sana terpesona.

"Terimakasih kak!" Kata anak itu sambil tersenyum senang, lalu Narutopun memulai permainan itu tapi apa boleh buat sudah 9 koin dia buang percuma karena gagal.

"Ini koin terakhir, semangat!" Naruto sambil memasukkan koinnya, tapi saat koin itu hampir masuk.

" Sini biar aku saja," kata Sasuke sambil merebut koinnya dan memasukkannya, tidak perlu waktu lama Sasuke berhasil menangkap 1 boneka dan memberikannya pada anak perempuan itu dan anak itu berlari ke tempat ibunya.

"Dasar dobe, menyia-nyiakan 10 koin untuk mengambil 1 boneka," kata Sasuke dingin, "Ayo ke restoran sekarang." Ajak Sasuke

"Kenapa aku tidak la-,"

KRUYUK, suara perut Naruto dan Naruto hanya tertawa garing

Setelah selesai makan Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar mall,

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tempat istimewa," jawab Sasuke lalu memanggil taksi

"Hah? Inikan KHS, ngapain kesini? Ini sepi banget." Komen Naruto sambil merinding

"Menurut mu?" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa Naruto kedalam tepatnya belakang sekolah.

"Nar," panggil Sasuke dan reflex Naruto melihat Sasuke

CUP, Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya sekilas

"Mau gak jadi pacar gue?" Tembak Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya ber'blush' ria.

"Hn," gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil, jantung Naruto sekarang berdetak sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto agar suara jantungnya terdengar.

"Ehm," angguk Naruto di pelukan Sasuke

"Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto

BLUSH, sekarang muka Naruto sangat merah dan panas tentu Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia lepas pelukannya mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mulai menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Tapi ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang dulu, Naruto membalasnya! Sementara Sasuke kaget tapi dia tetap melanjutkan ciumannya.

Sudah 5 menit mereka ciuman, mereka kehabisan nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"A-aku mau pulang," kata Naruto sambil blushing

"Ayo kalau begitu," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar KHS

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan." Kata Sakura saat sampai di depan gerbang, SasuNaru cepat-cepat melepas gandengannya.

"Sai, si Sai pergi ke USA tadi pagi!" Ujar Sakura

"Ayo kita ke bandara!" Ajak Naruto

BLETAK

"Bodoh, ini sudah malam! Mungkin Sai sudah lepas landas." Kata Sasuke sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak beri tahu lebih awal?" Tanya Naruto kecewa

"Karena…," Sakura mencari alasan, "aku juga baru tahu tadi," kata Sakura sambil tertunduk.

"Kan kita bisa meneleponnya saat dia sampai," kata Sasuke berharap agar pacarnya itu menjadi ceria lagi.

"Benar juga! Ayo cepat pulang, aku mau ke rumah." Kata Naruto sambil membawa Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kau kenapa sih?," Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah jauh dari Sakura

"Bukannya kau juga menyukai Sakura?" Tuduh Naruto

"Darimana kau dapat gossip itu?" Bantah Sasuke

"Aku melihatnya! Kau menciumnya! Di belakang sekolah," kata Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke mem-flashback otaknya dan (tada) dia mengingatnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Ti-tidak, siapa bilang!" Naruto terbata-bata

"Kau salah lihat, aku hanya memiringkan kepala, bukan berarti aku menciumnya." Jelas Sasuke

"Benarkah?" Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya, sana masuk rumahmu!" Suruh Sasuke

"Iya," kata Naruto lalu mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas, "Bye," kata Naruto lagi sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Dasar Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan pulang ke rumahnya

"Aku pulang!" Kata Naruto dengan ceria

"Wah kau senang sekali hari ini," ujar kushina

"Dapet pacar baru tuh Kaasan," Sela Deidara

"Be-benarkah itu Naruto!" Tanya Kushina kaget

"Ahh, ti-tidak!" Kata Naruto, 'maaf Kaasan aku belum bisa bilang.' Inner Naruto

"Baguslah, karena sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu calon tunanganmu!" Ujar Kushina

"Maksud Kaasan?" Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, tapi kau sudah dijodohkan," Kushina sambil memegangi bahu Naruto

TES

Air mata Naruto jatuh

"AKU TIDAK MAU KAASAN!" Bentak Naruto lalu berlari ke kamar

"Dei, coba kau bujuk Naruto." Kata Kushina pelan

"Baik Kaasan," kata Deidara sambil menuju kamar Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

"Nar, kakak masuk ya!" Kata Deidara sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang tidak terkunci. Terlihat Naruto sedang menutupi dirinya dengan selimut kuning miliknya.

"Ayolah, kau coba saja ikut bersama Kaasan kalau tidak cocok baru menolak." Bujuk Deidara

"Ta-tapi aku baru saja jadian sama Sasuke!" Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan mukanya dan menatap Deidara.

"Benarkah! Kalau begitu kau hanya ikut saja, kasihan Kaasan dan Otousan." Bujuk Deidara lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto lemah, setelah itu keluarga Uzumaki itu segera bersiap-siap memakai baju serba formal. Dan menuju sebuah restoran mahal.

"Hei Fugaku, Mikoto apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Minato saat sampai di restoran.

"Baik, ayo duduk dulu!" Tawar Fugaku, lalu seluruh keluarga berbincang-bincang

"Ssst, Naruto lihatlah calon tunanganmu!" Bisik Deidara

"Ahh, malas," kata Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa katamu Dobe," Kata seseorang diseberang tempat duduknya

'Lho bukannya sebrangku ini calonya?' Inner Naruto sambil menegakkan kepalanya

"Sa-Sasu Teme!"

"Aniki~," kata Naruto sambil melihat Deidara serasa dia sedang dikerjai

"Kenapa Naruto? Sudah kenal? Itu calon tunanganmu." Kata Minato

BLUSH

"Tu-tunangan? Sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar!" Kata Naruto lalu keluar restoran

"Wah, anakmu lucu ya! Sasuke cepat kejar!" Kata Mikoto

"Iya," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar

"Sedang apa kau disini Dobe?" Sasuke melihat Naruto sedang duduk di depan restoran

"Ah ti-tidak a-apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil menyembunyikan muka merahnya

NGING, suara pesawat (?) melewati atas kepala Sasuke dan Naruto

"Kira-kira Sai sampai mana ya?" Naruto sambil memandangi langit malam

"Hei saat seperti ini masih saja memikirkannya, bukannya ini saat-saat romantis," Kata Sasuke sedikit cemburu.

"Apaan sih!" Kata Naruto menyangkal dengan muka merah yang ditutupi

"Dobe,"panggil Naruto

"Panggil namaku dengan benar!" Kata Naruto tanpa menghadap ke Sasuke

"Naru-chan~," goda Sasuke

"Jangan panggil ak-," kata Naruto sambil menegok ke Sasuke

CUPP, Sasuke mencium Naruto lagi dan Naruto membalasnya saat nafas mereka mulai habis Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata '_I LOVE YOU DOBE,'_ dan Naruto membalasnya dengan '_I LOVE YOU TOO,' _lalu mereka berciuman lagi dan saat asik-asiknya mereka berciuman.

"Ehem, asik nih! Boleh gabung?"

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan melihat orang yang berbicara.

"S-Sai! Bukannya kau sudah naik ke pesawat?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Cih, pengganggu," kata Sasuke

"Pesawatku ditunda karena cuaca buruk di USA, jadi aku berangkat lusa!" Kata Sai dengan senyumnya lalu menatap Sasuke dan terjadilah persaingan mata dan mata pada saat itu. Karena Naruto tidak peka dia hanya senyum bahagia.

OMAKE

Saat Sasuke menyusul Naruto keluar:

"Karena orang tua sudah ada di sini semua, aku ingin bilang," kata Itachi sambil menghampiri tempat duduk Deidara dan berlutut di depannya.

"Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" Kata Itachi mencium tangan Deidara dan mengeluarkan cincin. Deidara hanya mengangguk kecil dengan muka merah. Lalu Itachi menyematkan cincin di jari manis Deidara dan tanpa diduga Itachi menarik tangan Deidara dan hasilnya Itachi berciuman dengan Deidara.

"OWH so sweat!" Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto dengan bersamaan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yah sebetulnya acara jodoh-jodohan ini sudah direncanakan sejak dulu tapi anaknya cowok semua jadi apa boleh buat, aslinya Deidara juga tapi beda dengan Naruto Dei dulu benci dengan Itachi hehehehe.

OK saya tepar dulu yah! *tepar

Penggantinya saya! Saya kucing Kyun, nama saya Neko! :3

Maafin majikan saya yah, mungkin last chap ini kurang OK, karena lagi sakit…..meong

Seperti biasa Kyun pasti bilang RIPIEWW OKKK meong!


End file.
